Combat shotgun (Fallout 3)
(sim version) }} The combat shotgun is a small gun in Fallout 3. Background This model of combat shotgun was deployed as a close assault fire team's primary weapon (supplemented with explosives, an N99 pistol, and a power fist) during the Anchorage Reclamation, and many working units have been scavenged by raiders, slavers, and Talon Company mercs in the Capital Wasteland. Characteristics Vastly superior to the sawed-off shotgun, the combat shotgun combines a large drum magazine with mutilating close-range damage. The only drawback is the weapon's poor reliability, as the combat shotgun deteriorates quickly. However, considering it is commonly used by human opponents, and its use in traps, you can usually find enough to keep at least one in fully working order. Unlike the combat shotguns in previous Fallout games, the combat shotgun in Fallout 3 is not fully-automatic. Durability The combat shotgun can fire a total of about 145 rounds, the equivalent of 13 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * The Terrible Shotgun - Carried by the raider merchant Smiling Jack, The Terrible Shotgun deals an obscene amount of damage to targets, in exchange for a much wider spread. It's also slightly heavier. * Charon's shotgun - A unique shotgun used by Charon. * Sim version - A sim-only version of the weapon which differs in health, having such a high rating as to be essentially non-degrading. It also has a cleaner, less battered appearance than the standard Fallout 3 version. Comparison Locations * Rivet City - One is on display at Flak 'N Shrapnel's and can be bought or stolen. * Megaton - One can be found in the Megaton armory. * One can be found at the Dickerson Tabernacle Chapel. * All rigged shotgun traps, when disarmed, will give you a low-condition combat shotgun plus 4 shells. * Bethesda Offices West - Three are rigged to a pressure plate in the only room on the 3rd floor. * Carolina Red, Lana Danvers, Leroy Walker, and Rocksalt all carry the combat shotgun. * Simone Cameron will carry one at the Lincoln Memorial if you side with the slaves. * Sometimes raiders will use these. * Talon Company mercs will sometimes carry them. Notes * When viewing the Pip-boy image for the weapon, the Vault Boy's face will have some beard stubble. * The actual mechanism of the shotgun is quite curious. The weapon's ejection port is several centimeters behind the magazine, which appears to feed shells into the middle of the barrel. Sounds Gallery Screen26S.jpg|The Lone Wanderer shoots a protectron with a combat shotgun. CombatShotgun.jpg|The Lone Wanderer fends off 2 super mutants with the combat shotgun. Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons pl:Strzelba bojowa (Fallout 3) ru:Боевой дробовик (Fallout 3) de:Kampfflinte |image =COMBATSHOTGUN.png |icon =Combat shotgun icon.png |skill =Small Guns |damage =55 |crit % mult =1 |crit dmg =27 |type =gun |ammo =Shotgun shell (Fallout 3) |ammo use =1 |clip rounds =12 |reload time =3.3333 |attack shots/sec =1.5 |perk1 =Bloody Mess (perk) |perk1 mult =0.05 |perk2 =Ghoul Ecology |perk2 add =5 |projectiles =9 |min spread =3 |ap =27 |hp =240 |repair =Drum-magazine combat shotguns |weight =7 |value =200 |baseid = (sim version) }} The combat shotgun is a small gun in Fallout 3. Background This model of combat shotgun was deployed as a close assault fire team's primary weapon (supplemented with explosives, an N99 pistol, and a power fist) during the Anchorage Reclamation, and many working units have been scavenged by raiders, slavers, and Talon Company mercs in the Capital Wasteland. Characteristics Vastly superior to the sawed-off shotgun, the combat shotgun combines a large drum magazine with mutilating close-range damage. The only drawback is the weapon's poor reliability, as the combat shotgun deteriorates quickly. However, considering it is commonly used by human opponents, and its use in traps, you can usually find enough to keep at least one in fully working order. Unlike the combat shotguns in previous Fallout games, the combat shotgun in Fallout 3 is not fully-automatic. Durability The combat shotgun can fire a total of about 145 rounds, the equivalent of 13 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * The Terrible Shotgun - Carried by the raider merchant Smiling Jack, The Terrible Shotgun deals an obscene amount of damage to targets, in exchange for a much wider spread. It's also slightly heavier. * Charon's shotgun - A unique shotgun used by Charon. * Sim version - A sim-only version of the weapon which differs in health, having such a high rating as to be essentially non-degrading. It also has a cleaner, less battered appearance than the standard Fallout 3 version. Comparison Locations * Rivet City - One is on display at Flak 'N Shrapnel's and can be bought or stolen. * Megaton - One can be found in the Megaton armory. * One can be found at the Dickerson Tabernacle Chapel. * All rigged shotgun traps, when disarmed, will give you a low-condition combat shotgun plus 4 shells. * Bethesda Offices West - Three are rigged to a pressure plate in the only room on the 3rd floor. * Carolina Red, Lana Danvers, Leroy Walker, and Rocksalt all carry the combat shotgun. * Simone Cameron will carry one at the Lincoln Memorial if you side with the slaves. * Sometimes raiders will use these. * Talon Company mercs will sometimes carry them. Notes * When viewing the Pip-boy image for the weapon, the Vault Boy's face will have some beard stubble. * The actual mechanism of the shotgun is quite curious. The weapon's ejection port is several centimeters behind the magazine, which appears to feed shells into the middle of the barrel. Sounds Gallery Screen26S.jpg|The Lone Wanderer shoots a protectron with a combat shotgun. CombatShotgun.jpg|The Lone Wanderer fends off 2 super mutants with the combat shotgun. Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons pl:Strzelba bojowa (Fallout 3) ru:Боевой дробовик (Fallout 3) de:Kampfflinte